


Overloaded With Reality

by My_Gay_Love_Muffin



Series: Story of the hood/Clifford Family [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Gay_Love_Muffin/pseuds/My_Gay_Love_Muffin
Summary: where Calum the Nerd Gets the School Bad boy Michael Pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Calum POV.

"Hey calum!" I hear a squeak and I squeak to see my best mate Ashton.

"Hey mate. What's up?" I question with a small smile.

"Well I want to ask you a question." He states and I look at him questionable not knowing if I'm going to like what his question is gonna I go to be.

"Okay.. shoot." I tell him and he stops making me look at him worried.

"Uhm... can we go to a party." He ask and I look at him crazy. Never in a million years would he want to go to a party.

"What! Why would you out of all people want to go to a party?" I asked my best mate Ashton shocked at the question.

"Yeah. I think it will be fun." he bite his lips with a nervous laugh.

"Then why are you biting your lips? You lie every time your biting your lips. Tell me the real reason" I Say suspiciously at his answer.

"That is the real reason." He says stubbornly but I can tell he is jittery.

"Stop lying to me and tell me the real reason or my answer is a definite no." My voice growls.

"I uh... Please don't laugh at me." He whimpers and begin to sniffle.

"Oh my god. You think I would laugh at you. Of course I wouldn't. Don't cry bud." I whisper and wrap my arms around him.

"Please promise." He says in a kiddish way and I nod.

"I pinky promise, Ashton You are my best mate." I stick out my pinky and He smiles linking our pinky wiping his eyes. "Now tell me."

"Okay uhm..." he starts his sentence but race through his words.

"Woah. Woah. Ashton calm down. Tell me slower." I tell him and he nods looking scared and he Looks around before saying.

"My boyfriend wanted me to go.. I couldn't say no..." my eyes widen at the word boyfriend. Yes, I know my best friend is Gay. I am bisexual. I can't believe he has a boyfriend. His last relationship didn't end well.

"What! You have a fucking boyfriend! That is fucking awesome! Who?" I say louder than I expected. I see some people stare but I just shoo them off.

"Please shhh. He doesn't want anyone to know. Not even you... he is in the closet... I begged him to let me tell you." He hiss lowly.

  
"Sowwy." I pout like a baby before asking "who is it though?"

"You will see at the party?" He says with a question in the answer.

I sigh biting my lip not wanting to go but wanting to know who it is. I give one fine break before I nod my head. "Fine but I better meet this mystery man or I will beyond pissed with you and whoever he is because I hate parties."

"Hey now. I know. I hate them to." He raise his hand up and I laugh knowing there will be misery because of this party.


	2. Chapter 2

Calum POV.

"Calum!" I hear a yell and a knock on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! Come on I want to see my boyfriend!" Ashton is so damn annoying.

"Oh hold on. I'm getting shoes on my darling." I tease as as my shoes are already on but I do not want to go.

"You been in there for like thirty minutes! It doesn't take that long.!" He whine through the door and can't help but to crack a smile unlocking the door. I burst out laughing as he falls because I open the door. "Ow." He pout like a baby and I smile.

"Stop being a baby and get up so we aren't late." I give him a hand to get up and when he does you can notice a swollen nose.

"Aw your nose is swollen." I say babying him but he slaps my hand away.

"It's fine. I just want to be in my boyfriends arm." He says and I groan as he still hasn't told me who his boyfriend is.

"Then let's go." I tell and slap his nice firm booty making him jump and rush down the stairs with me behind him. I smile seeing the house empty. If my father was here I would definitely not be going to a party. Which the thought of him brings down my mood.

"Okay mate?" Ashton ask and I nod forcing a smile on my face jumping into his car

"If You say so mate." He shrugs shutting his door turning on the car. He begin to drive and I can't help but to yawn feeling totally warn out already so I decide to lay my head on the window closing my eyes

-

The next thing I know is I feel a shake a making me whimper and I look over to see My best mate hover over me kind of. "What?" I groan.

"We are here." He smiles. I glare and rub my eyes sitting up.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Like the whole time heading over here. Twenty minutes at most." He shrugs and move into his seat more and less on me.

"I'm still tired" I pout.

"You shouldn't have went to sleep then." He states in a sassy way and I go to complain but he shuts me up saying "and you wanted to meet my boyfriend so get out and let's head to meet up with him.

"Fine." I groan and look to see many people dunk and doing stupid shit. My Anxiety shoots up a great amount within 2 seconds "Isn't this Luke Hemmings Parent house?" I question knowing Luke lives with Michael.

"Yeah so?" He shrugs the question off and grab my hand as he can see my anxiety strike up. I feel my hand to begin to sweat. I look down following Ashton until I hear a door shut and the music get lower.

"Hey baby. Your a little late." I hear a deep laugh and my face raise up at the familiar laugh. My mouth drops. Is he kidding me. The bad boy of the school.

"Sorry. Had to wait on this slow poke." He pulls me over to Luke and his partner in crime I just now seen. Michael.

"I know baby. It's fine. There wasn't a set time to come anyways." Luke says pulling Ashton on his lap making him let go of my hand.

"You can sit you know." I see Michael the Top dog popular and bad boy of the school state.

"I- Uh.." I stamped and he chuckles with a sly smirk.

"Come on. I won't bite. Not unless you want me to." He growls sexually which he is like with almost everyone at that school. I say silent scared sitting down.

"Michael. Daddy-" Ashton begin but I interrupt him confused.

"D-Daddy.?" I squeal and he nod.

"They are kinky. Are you not kinky?" Michael growls with a smirk and my face goes completely red.

"Uhm." I mumble but he just laughs.

"Come on let's leave these two lovebirds alone." He stands up and grabs my arm. I nod slowly standing up.

"Wait. Are you okay alone Calum?" Ashton stops us by grabbing my hand. I look at michael not knowing what to say.

"Of course he is Ashton. Stop worrying. He is a big boy." Michael rolls his eyes.

"I asked Calum." He glares then soften his expression looking at me. I nod.

"I'm fine. I promise. If I need you I will come and get you." I tell him and he nod. He let's go of me and Michael leave. "So." I mumble.

"I'm thirsty." He states pulling me by my arm down to the kitchen. He grabs two cups pouring I don't know what in the cups and hand me one of them, grabbing the other for his self.

I stare at it for a minute before I take a sip. My face scrunch up at the horrible taste. "What the hell is this Michael?" I question not as scared of the boy as I was just a minute of go. I don't know why. He just seems more nice than everyone says he is.

"I don't know. Just some type of Alcohol Luke Parents have." Michael smile shrugging.

"What? Are you kidding me? I just drank alcohol?" I go to pour it out but he grabs it.

"Yes, you did. But don't worry. It's just a few drinks." He tells me and I shake my head. He laughs and nod rolling his eyes "yes. It will help with your anxiety poor nerdy boy. Just take enough sips to help." I look at him for a minute before I huff and grab it. And that right there was a mistake from the start but what did I do? I drowned down five more cups of beer. Or whatever it was.

I feel a little giggle as I watch everything Michael do but that soon change as I stare intensely at him talking. I don't know a thing he Is talking about. All I could think about is His lips. I stare at it. It was So Shiny and Look so fluffly. I wonder if it taste like Cotton candy.

I can't help but to make a Noise that was between a giggle and a laugh. He looks at me slurring words just as drunk as me "what?"

"Does your lips taste like cotton candy?" I lick my lip wanting so badly to bite his lip. He shrugs his shoulder letting out a laugh.

"Why don't you find out?" I smirk assuming he wants me to kiss him but when I go into a kiss I bite his lip making he gasp grabbing his lip.

"Ow!" He slurs. I laughing and grab his hand off his lip Smashing my Lips on his lips Sloppily. If I was sober right now I would be freaking out right now. This is my first kiss and he is the bad boy of the school but to be honest I couldn't give to fucks about that now.

When we begin shove our tongue down each other's throat he let out an loud groan making a smirk work it's way to my mouth.. I unattach my lips from his. He let out an whine but I just giggle pulling him in an isolated room. I don't know who room it was but I was happy no one occupied it yet. Once we enter I push him forcefully on the velvet painted wall smashing my lips onto his.

There was varieties of moan through the air as I kiss him down his jawline which was perfect I might add. I move to suck and lick many place leaving red spots that will bruise into hickeys soon. Some hickeys already showed up from how strong the suck was.

I pull him on the bed where he laid himself back and I craw on top of him to collide our lips once again as I felt up his torso under his shirt and him tangling his hands in my hair grabbing at it with a tight grip.

After needing air again I take that as a chance to pull up his shirt. I was going to pull it off fully but he stops me which I don't oppose to. I simply let him have his way as I kiss down his neck moving to above his adorable belly button suck on it teasingly and continue down and around his torso. Me leaving viscous marks.

I fiddle with his zipper and buckle on his tight pants while I am kissing his v-line with soft pecks. He is moaning lowly and you can see the outline of his huge dick through his boxers. I smile at the effect I have on the boy just by kissing and sucking on him. Without thinking I take my shirt off along with my pants. Both of us only having boxers on (him also having a shirt on though) I hover over him and I move to where our lips are barley touching.

I smirk as he swarms underneath me. I didn't say anything as I pull his boxers of slowly along with mine just a little quicker. Once I get his off his hard on spring up hitting my lower abdomen. He gives a small shy smile which I kiss away. His smiles fades away quickly moan at my simple kiss.

He wraps his tiny legs around my waist and purrs into my mouth. This time it is my turn to moan loudly. I unttached my lips From his lining up my hard on with his hole not even thinking about pleasing him before having sex. He bites his lip in a oddly sexy way. I smile at his beauty before thrusting into his small hole. He let out an whine. Sadly it wasn't the good kind of whine but luckily I took note of it and asked lowly "you okay?"

He just nods at me telling me to "keep going". I nod hesitant before start thrusting in and out of his innocent tight Hole. At first you can't tell he wasn't enjoying it and was whining is pain making me more hesitant than I already am but I could tell it got better when He let out an moan. Panting I close my eyes going faster and deeper when his moan is getting louder and more needy.

I feel him clawing at my back but I was in much pleasure to feel the pain in it. I hear and light panting of 'yes. More please' making me get more horny and I continue hitting the same spot over again. Soon I feel him spill all over me. I don't care as I still haven't came to my high. Continue thrusting him him as deep as it let me And as fast as I could go until I let go inside him which I can hear tired moans.

I thrust inside him slowly a couple times after I cum panting trying to come back from my high before pulling out of him and falling to his side. I feel him shuffle for a few seconds before I feel him curl in a ball in my chest falling asleep along with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael POV.

"Fuck." I mumble along with a groan hearing my alarm clock blaring next to my ear. I flop my hand on top of the alarm clock shutting it off. I rub my eyes before I pry them open as I sit up. Fucking bloody hell my head hurts. I drank way to much last night. I go to stand up but squeak tumbling down feeling shooting pain in my lower back.

After sitting there for a second I hear a rumble outside like someone is running. I was correct when a rushed worried Luke opens the door along with his boyfriend on the side. I look at them with a slight blush when he ask "what the hell michael? Are you okay? You scared the bloody hell out of me." He grips his chest.

"I don't know.. I just tried to stand up and get me some medicine and I felt pain in my lower back which caused me to fall." I huff at his over protect.. -ness? I roll my eyes at my thought of if protectness is a word or not.

I am slight confused when I see Ashton giggling into his boyfriend back with his dimples popping out. "What?" I hold back a growl so Luke don't get all pissy at me.

"Nothing." He shakes his head forcing his self on his tippy toes to whisper something to Luke. I see Luke facial expression change quite a few times with a few seconds before bursting out laughing along with his boyfriend.

"What?" I huff starting to get real irritated at the two boys.

"Nothing. But look who you bonded with very quickly last night." Luke points behind me and I see the one and only Calum Hood. The freaking nerd of the school along with Ashton.

"Why the hell is he in my bed." I growl which he flinched back at the growl but I honestly do not care.

"Seems as you wasn't top dog last night." Ashton purrs in a teasingly way. I grab my side table to stand up which I pointed my look to Ashton.

"I hope you aren't suggesting what I think you are because I am no ones and I repeat no ones bitch." I hiss slamming my hands on the table which alert the boy in my bed. Calum just sits up confused as his best mate squeals cuddling to Luke.

"I-I'm sorry." He murmurs looking down playing with the end of Luke sleeve.

"You b-" Luke cuts me off being the protective boyfriend that he is.

"Don't you ever speak to my Ashton like that ever again or I kick your ass." He doesn't even say it in a angry voice but I know the boy is serious.

"Well then stop letting him assume shit that isn't true." I move from my spot rubbing my back in pain but ignore it as I begin to walk to the restroom.

"You know it's true." Luke states.

"W-What are we speaking about?" Calum finally speaks up.

"How you t-"

"Shut the hell up Hemmings." I threaten.

"W-why you so mad Mikey?" That word crosses the line.

"Don't you ever call that again a day in your life! I'm not Mikey to you! Now if you excuse me I'm going to the restroom. Be the hell out of my room when I get back." I spit in his face slamming the door shut behind me. "Fuck!" I scream in my hands when I shut the door.

I hear them speak about me once I'm done screaming like a brat. Dicks. Talking about me behind my damn back.


	4. Chapter 4

Calum POV.

"What happened?" I ask after hearing a slam of the bathroom door.

"Calum I didn't know you was a top." Ashton giggles and I look at him confused.

"What?" I need answers and quick.

"Well look at yourself... and your bum doesn't hurt.. michael bum does. What does that indicate?" Luke looks at me like he is curious. I look down to see no shit on me whatsoever. A coat of red rush to my face. Do I dare to look if I'm naked under these covers?

"You are obviously naked calum. Look your ninja turtle boxers are on the floor" it's like Ashton read my mind. Which seems weird but strangely happens a lot between us.

"Uhm so I had sex with Michael?" I question because I am so idiotic if I did that. Who would be stupid enough to sleep around with the school slut. Well others call him a bad boy but he is just a plain slut in my eyes.

"Well I'm questing you did since you guys was sleeping in the same bed, you fully naked with him only having boxers and a shirt on, and his pain." Luke rolls his eyes.

"Wow I am more stupid than I thought I could be." I face-palmed my sex before taking a large breath registering that I topped the bad boy of the school. "Wait, so you guys are saying we got so drunk that I was able to top him?"

"I guess so." My best mate laughs snuggled into michael best mate chest.

" why doesn't he like being called Mikey?" I questioned Luke but he only gives me a shrug. Dick. I roll my eyes hoping they didn't see. "Is there any clothes I can wear? Don't want to put my nasty clothes on from last night." I beg them not to force me to wear my dirty clothes. I hate feeling gross.

"Well you won't fit any of my clothes. Maybe you can wear michael clothes since my parents allow him to keep some here if we sleep over. Lemme ask." Luke suggested before walking to the restroom banging on the door. I don't pay attention to them assuming he is asking for what he just said he would and I just stare at Ashton.

"So you and Michael." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, plus why would he go for me. Especially after he probably believing I took advantage of him because I topped." I roll my eyes.

"No he doesn't. He probably just never bottomed." Ashton shrugs which I don't get to reply since Luke walks back in the room.

"You can have some clothes he says. We will let you change. We will be downstairs making breakfast." Luke pulls Ashton out the room before I can reply. I groan and I scrunch my nose seeing stub stance I presume as cum on my stomach. Ew what the hell. I need a bath when I get home. I grab my dirty shirt wiping myself before I go to Michael king of closet. I open it seeing a few clothes. I smile gratefully seeing a pack of new underwear which I happily slid on. I then grab some joggers pants and a black shirt which is sleeveless. I put the on and walk downstairs to the room that I fully remember before I got drunk and made a huge mistake by sleeping with Michael Clifford.

"Hello gorgeous." Ashton greets me which I chuckle at.

"Hey ash. So-" I was going to ask Ashton and Luke about breakfast but I am cut off by Michael walking into the room. You can see bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey mother fuckers." Michael chicks as he grabs a piece of toast that was on Luke plate. The boy is so freaking rude. I go to reply but I see him choke on the simple bread when he turns to me.

"Are you okay?" I look at him weirdly. Mostly because of his reaction when he seen me. Do I look that bad? I mean I know it's not me style and all but-

"Yeah.. just didn't expect that..." he mumbles and I can see he is forcing himself not to be embarrassed by the way he looks away to the bread.

"Do I not look good?" I ask feeling self-conscious. Thankfully he nods his head.

"You do.." he trails off but before I answer anything the toaster buzz and some waffles pop out.

"Here you go calum. My parents ran out of bread." Luke grabs a plate putting the waffles on the plate. I shake my head seeing the blueberries which I'm highly allergic to.

"No thank you." I nicely decline but michael moves the plate my way.

"Eat nerd." He tries to force me.

"No." I try to decline again pushing the plate away but he aggressively push it towards me again.

"Eat it. Don't make it go to waste." Michael grips the table making his knuckles turn white.

Ashton tries to intervene knowing I am allergic to blueberries "michael he can't-" of course he cuts my best mate off.

"I don't care what his excuse is. He will eat the damn food." I can tell by now he has control issues.

"I don't like-" I try to reason but he begin to yell at me which close my eyes taking a deep breath since I hate yelling.

"I don't care. You are fucking eating it!" His voice was a threat itself.

"I can't michael." I told him trying not to get scared

"Calum eat it! I didn't just waste good waffles!" He yells which I honestly have no clue why he is getting so offensive of a damn waffle.

"I'm allergic to blueberry's okay?" I confess wanting the yelling to stop. Thankfully he stops but his next words were uncalled for over something this stupid.

"Get out." He said pointing at the door because I pissed him off over something so stupid.

"But It-" I try to reason but he shakes his head.

"No, out."

"Its not my f-" of course I'm cut off again.

"Out of the house now or I will force you out" he demands and I just nod getting up embarrassed but getting kicked out over stupid food, which my best mate and Luke is watching he whole scene.

"Fine...I guess I'll see you later ashton." I wave to Ashton before leaving out of the house heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael POV.

"What the hell was that For?" Luke snarled in a angry tone when we hear the door slam.

"What you mean?" I try to ask innocently putting syrup over he waffles calum didn't want to eat. Honestly I just felt uncomfortable when he was in the house so I picked a stupid fight. He was going to leave after breakfast anyways so why not force him to leave over something petty?

"He didn't do shit to you Michael and you just yelled at him for no reason." Luke huffs and I look to see Ashton wanting to say something but Luke rest his hand over Ashton's to calm him down. I hate that they are together now because I'm going to be third wheeling. Hopefully they don't come out to the school so at least I have him at school.

"I don't care Luke. I just didn't want the nerd near me." I roll my eyes playing with a piece of waffle trying not to feel guilty like I always end up doing when I am mean to people.

"Don't say that. He is my best friend you idiotic jerk. Anyone around him is lucky to have him." Ashton defends Calum.

"Who is lucky?" I laugh at his defense. "Calum is not that special."

"Oh now you know his name now?" Ashton rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." I imitate his actions.

"Michael leave my boyfriend alone. It isn't our fault you couldn't handle that calum topped you." Luke nags me and I huff.

"Shut the hell up." I squeeze my grands together.

"Then go apologize to the kid. Plus he should be inside. It is still cold outside. Spring hasn't hit yet." He informs me like I didn't know.

"What you want me to do? Run after the kid? He already left." I say sarcastically.

"Yes. Go after him." Luke points to the door.

"What?" My eyes widen but he just keeps a straight face. "Fine!"

"He had no shoes on so he better not get sick. I'm the one that has to take care of him." Ashton threaten me.

"Shut up. I already agree to apologize." I mumble walking over to my shoes sliding them on along with a jacket. "I'll be back soon." I murmur before I run out to around the corner. Lucky the right corner. I groan when I see the small kid cornered by Jack and Jamie. Which they are two guys that are pretty buffed up and can crush calum in a second.

"Jamie! Jack!" I shout as I walk to them trying to distract them from calum.

"Michael? What's up." Jack looks my way with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"I was just wondering that. Why you are cornering this kid." I grab calum arm moving him towards me. He cuddles to my side annoyingly.

"Because we was about to jump him, but we didn't know you knew him." Jamie laughs.

"I didn't know him until yesterday. Luke decided he wanted to date his best friend." I mumble rolling my eyes.

"We would have messed him if we knew... we are sorry kiddo." Jack pat calum head making he squeak rubbing behind you. Which is reasonable since he almost got jumper.

"You guys are dicks." I roll my eyes once again grabbing calum hand pulling him next to me since he is hitting my lower side causing me more pain.

"Come on it isn't like you never jumped anyway or helped us." Jack laughs and narrow my eyes at them.

"Shut up... don't go near him again." I say in a dangerously low voice. They nod moving along with there Day probably to mug someone else. I look at the kid in my side who looks like a scared lost puppy. If it wasn't the biggest nerd in the school along with the situation we are in I would say he looks adorable. "Are you okay calum" I ask removing him from my side. He nods slowly looking unsure but I just inform him to stay away from them.

"Why'd you come find me?" He broke silence after a couple of minutes.

"To apologize." I grumble not wanting to apologize.

"You? Michael Clifford. Apologizing? To the school loser and nerd?" He asked showing how Unconfident he really is.

"Yep. Plus even if I didn't like you doesn't mean I should let you get sick or hurt. Look you have no shoes on.." I point to his feet trying to be nice even through I didn't want to..

"Thanks... and I forgive you I guess.." I scratch behind his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Calum POV.

"Bye Ash.." I pout to my best friend as my friend has gym all the way across the school and had to leave. He probably want to sneak some time with his boyfriend since they are still not out. Honestly they are a adorable couple. I wish Luke would come out. I sigh finish opening my locker watching run off.

I hate Monday. It is just another week of hell. Seem as I am very smart people assume I like being here but let's be fucking honest. Not even fucking teachers like being here. Unless they are some type of robot. Scratch that not even a robot would want to be in this hell hole. I grab my books I need which I turn around to get my book bag but my luck this morning was denied when I bump into someone. I fucked up and i haven't even got to first period of the week.

"Hey watch where you are going!" The guy yell pushing my making me get stabbed by the lock of my lock. I screech at the pain but don't say shit when I see the kid is a boy off of the football team and he is very huge.

"I-I...sorry." I stumble over my words. The apology doesn't work which I realize that when he slams his hand on the locker.

"Doesn't it look like I care you nerd?! Watch where the fuck you go or I will fucking slam your hand into the ground until you are unconscious." He growls. I look around for help but not one person is paying attention.

"Please don't hur-" I'm cut off by the boy pushing me in my open locker. "Wait don't do this!" I screech trying to get out before he shuts the locker but I'm out of luck when the door is slammed in my face.

I feel my anxiety spike through the roof as I hate small spaces and very claustrophobic. I feel my breathing get rough and I try to bang on the locker to get someone attention. Come on someone help me. "Come on please someone!" I cry loudly hiccuping not able to breath correctly. Fuck is that hard to help someone.

I hear the bell ring and that's when I start freaking out worse. If I don't get someone now I at least have to wait until the next pass period. "Someone help!" I scream trying to get someone attention but it doesn't seem to work. My mouth begin to get very dry and I swing my head down feeling like I'm gonna past Out. I hurt out into tears trying to move which makes it worse because I can feel I have no where to move.

Without realizing it my body begin to shake while I try to catch my breath. I close my eyes for a few seconds before I open it to see black spots everywhere. Trying not to freak out I cause myself to freak out more until I am yelling at the top of my lucks kicking the locker trying to get room. I don't know how long I'm panicking until I suddenly hear someone right in front of the locker. I see the locker door open and I fall out to the ground trying to catch my breathe. Why didn't they tell me they was unlocking the locker before they unlocked it?

I look up still on the hand holding myself up by my hands to see Michael, Luke, and the principal. "Mr. Hood are you okay?" The principal spoke up first and I shake my head with my mouth fully open trying to calm down.

"Get up calum. That's a nasty floor." Luke tells grabs my arm making me push him off me.

"I w-want Ashton..." I mumble.

"Mr. Hood he is in class..." the principal states.

"P-Please." I mumble. Looking down I feel my chest begin to hurt.

"Just go get the kid." I can hear Michael voice say.

"Fine. You two take him to the nurse to relax. I'll sent mr. Irwin there as soon as I can." I look up to see him turn around and walk away.

"Come on calum stand up." Michael rolls his eyes making me shake my head. Luke sighs and kneels in front of me.

"Come on Ashton will be with you as soon as possible sweetheart." He grabs my hand.

"Don't call me sweetheart..." I mumble grabbing his hand and he helps me up walking me to the nurse room.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Wednesday-**

Michael POV.

"Michael get your lazy ass up." I hear Luke scream what I assume from downstairs. I decide to ignore him and nuzzle my head into the pillow further than I have it. Getting another few minutes of sleep I sadly hear his voice again but this time near me. "Michael we have to get to school. Get up." I feel his hands on my arm shaking me.

"Don't touch me unless you want to be knocked out." I threaten him even though I wouldn't touch him whatsoever. He moves his hands anyways.

"Come on let's get downstairs." He nags me.

"Shut up Luke. When did you ever care about getting to school?" I question. "It's not like you can see Ashton in public at school. You are still in the closet remember ?" I laugh.

"At least I have someone." I roll over to see him stick his tongue out at me. He is so childish. "Plus, we can be friends?"

"He's a nerd though. I wouldn't want to be seen with a nerd. We are bad boys. We aren't seen with nerds we are suppose to bully nerds." I state like it is the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh my god Michael stop using labels. This isn't a clique movie. Plus I'm more a jock." He points out. I laugh at him sitting up. "They really don't care if I talk to Ashton do they."

"If you haven't notice our school is like a clique movie. But instead of the jock falling for a girl nerd/freak you fell for a guy. So yes they very much would care." I roll My eyes.

"Whatever. Get up. We need to get going." He looks like he is offended by my words but oh well.

"Mhmm why? I'm comfortable here." I pout to him.

"Shut up. What do you want for breakfast?" He raise a eyebrow.

"I dunno. Whatever the cook makes." I laugh stand up in some underwear and a long sleeve shirt that is really comfortable.

"It's getting hot out soon. You should wear Summer clothes." I shake my head.

"You know I hate showing my body." I mumble grabbing at the end of my sleeves.

"Michael there is nothing to hate." Luke goes to grab my shirt but I pull back with a growl.

"Don't." I growl walking to my closet throwing on some random clothes for the day. I hear footsteps leaving from my room and I lean on the wall letting out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I take a minute as I stare down mouth open with my thoughts racing. I stand up after sorting my thoughts and I walk out taking a deep breath.

"Michael breakfast is finished. Come on we have to get to school within 40 minutes." I hear and I groan. Have I spent 20 minutes standing in this closet? I slip my shoes on grabbing my phone off the charger walking downstairs to smell heaven. "Mhmm what is that?" I feel my stomach rumble and I sit down in a chair.

I roam my eyes once he sits the food down and my face scrunch up once I see Bacon. It smells so good though. "What did you do to that bacon?" I question moving my hand to pick on up but I gasp when he slap my hands.

"I didn't do shit, but those are mine. I only made 5 since I assumed since you never liked them you wouldn't want them." I pull his bacon towards him protectively.

"Oh come on. I want some. They look so good." I pout and he groans moving the plate in the middle where I can grab some. I grab it basically inhaling it.

"Dude come on! You are all of them before I can even grab one. I thought you hate bacon." Luke look at me irritated.

"Sorry. I was hungry.." I mumble.

"Whatever, eat your pancake now." He bites into his pancake and I eat this food much slower than the bacon feeling horrible for eating his food.

"I'll fix some more bacon if you want." I mumble finishing my pancakes. I feel tears build up in my eyes for some reason feeling upset over me eating his food.

"N- are you crying Michael?" Luke eyes big out of his eyes when he looks up.

"I ate your food." I mumble and sniffle wiping my eyes. God why am I crying. Im acting like a damn baby.

"Michael what is wrong with you. It isn't that deep." I can see his face soften before I lay my head in my hands. "Oh come on. Did something happen Michael?" I can hear him stand up moving to my side. "Look at me."

"I'm sorry.." I look up rubbing my eyes and chuckle lightly trying to move on from me crying for some random reason.

"It's okay mate. What's wrong? You don't cry like that for no reason." He mumbles pulling my into his hip for a side hug. I laugh slightly and shake my head.

"I don't even know. I kind of feel stupid now." I continue to laugh.

"Alright well let's head out sweetheart." I look up shaking my head.

"No don't call me sweetheart Luke." I tell him standing up knowing he love to pamper anyone in need and call them sweet names like that.

"Fine. Let's go mate." I nod at him grabbing the keys heading out.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael POV.

"Luke I'm heading home." I barge into the jock table. Most of the stuck up kids that is sitting at the table raise their eyebrows when Luke look at me.

"Why? We still have 2 class. Are You cutting again? I'm not giving you the keys." He assumes grabbing his back pocket which has the keys in it. I roll my eyes sitting on the table. He hates me ditching even though he does it sometimes.

"No, I'm not cutting. They said I can go home. Now give me the keys." I put my hand out pushing my hand up my shirt gripping my chest hopefully sneakily since I feel as if I'm gonna throw up.

"They gave you permission to go home? Why? Are you okay?" Luke look oh his face changes from a disappointed fatherly look to a worried look. I laugh at his adorable face even though I don't feel good which I nod at my best mate.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling so great. I'm just going to go home and sleep. Don't worry." I mumble to him so neither his jock friends or anyone else could here my desperate words.

"I can take you home if you want.." He leans up to mumble.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Luke." I say even though I really don't want to drive.

"Fine." He mumbles grabbing his keys out of his pocket hanging them to me.

"Sweet. Thanks mate." I say more loudly letting his jock friends hear those words. I pat his back jumping off the table, which I shouldn't have done it because I end up feel dizzy and I stumble back grabbing Luke shoulder. I roll my eyes when I hear the table chuckle.

"Fuck off." I hear Luke hiss to the table. "You okay Michael?" I shrug taking a minute before I let go of his shoulder.

"Let me take you home." He says and I don't even say anything and I follow him looking as normal as I can for someone who feels like they are gonna throw up and pass out at the same time. Maybe it's because I didn't eat this morning. We get to the car and I slouch into the passenger side.

"I'm tired" I laugh rubbing my eyes.

"Sleep then mate. I think you are just getting sick from the weather changing or some shit." Luke starts the car and begging to drive away from the school.

"No, I wanna go home and watch this until I pass out for good all night. Now hurry up." I tell my best mate which he doesn't disagree knowing he won't change my mind.

We get there within 15 minutes at the most and I speed walk all the way to the couch to turn on Netflix so I can watch my favorite show. "Luke come lay down with me." I pour which he doesn't argue with me and sits next to my grabbing a extra cover we keep on the couch. We both pull out the recliners in the couch so it is kind of like a bed.

Once the Show has started I am laying my head on Luke legs curled in a ball comfortable. Sadly the position was so comfortable my tiredness took over causing me to drift of to a nice nap -which turns out to be a all nighter.

\---

Waking up my did not go as plan when my stomach was chirping and not the good way. Once I feel the feeling in my gut I stand up bolting towards the bathroom to where I find the toilet to throw all my insides in.

To my surprise I was not a ounce of quiet. Which I found this out when I  here some walk in. I flinch when I feel a hand on my back but I was up hearing Luke voice. "Calm down Michael." He mumbles and I close my eyes once I finish throw up. I feel him run his hand through my hair which makes me let out a huge sigh.

"I don't feel good LuLu." I sniffle stressed out.

"How about we stay home today and get some rest. It's Friday anyways. You are obviously getting sick or something." He stands up grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I have a huge test today. I can't miss it." I mumble which is true. I wouldn't have disagree if I didn't have the test today.

"You can do it Monday. Now I'll call in. Also I'm going to fix some breakfast. Brush your teeth then go lay down on my huge bed." He instructs to me. I nod knowing he isn't going to let me go so what's the point. I stand up brushing my teeth  for a few minutes once he leaves actually feeling better than before. I then walk to his room climbing on top of his bed pulling the covers over half of my body.

I grab my phone from my pocket roaming through my notifications for random apps before something hit me. A really bad smell. I gag to the smell when I realize it is eggs once Luke walks in. "What the hell! That stinks. Get that out of here." I pinch my nose trying not to smell the food nor throw up again.

He immediately takes the food out of the room away from me. I take deep breathes trying to calm myself from throwing again. Luckily I do calm myself before Luke walks back in with a worried face. "Michael what is going on?"

"Hell if I would know. The smell just made me want to throw up again. This sickness sucks.."  
I pout looking down.

"Hey look on the bright side..." he mumbles and I look up at him with a glare.

"What's bright side?" I ask with a growl.

"It's only for a couple of days."

"What's if it goes on longer?" I ask him seriously.

"Maybe your pregnant" he jokes making me slap his side softly.

"Yeah..." I give a goofy smile before going to a serious face "no. That's impossible." I told him and He smiles nodding at my comment.

"Oh I know. Come on lighten up. It was a joke." He pouts.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I smile widely once he climbs into bed next to me. I cuddle to him turning depressing again and sigh thinking how much of a long weekend it's going to be.


End file.
